Surviving The Simulations
by EmberLex
Summary: People believe that the Hunger Games where a first try kinda thing. That there was preparations, but nobody knew exactly when or how to use the weapons. Oh how they where wrong. Meet the survivors of Project Simulation. The Games, before the Games. When new Panem hasn't gotten word of the last remainder of the games they dispise, they just might have to play again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IMPORTANT Hello world! If you don't know me I'm Lex coming in with another story.. Fear not though, Sorry I Loved You is still happening. D5 reaping should be out soon. I just had another hairbrained idea. So.. lemme break it down.**

 **Do you really think that Snow would let untested weapons be used in his glorious games? Uh No.**

 **So the rebellion happens, and nobody knows about Project Simulation. The testing, of the Hunger Games. These are the survivors of this project, trying to make sure the world destroys the final reminder of the games before something terrible happens. This Intro is super short! I'm sorry about that. The others, will be longer I promise! PLEASE REVIEW. So I know if I should actually do this story or not. Thanks!**

 **-Lex**

 _I have a story to tell…_

They say that there isn't a more broken person than a victor. And they're right. But when they say such things they point fingers at Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, Peeta Mellark, And Katniss Everdeen. Johanna, who's trying to find herself in a world full of fear, Annie, who's trying to prepare for a child, in a world she fears, without the person who grounded her. Peeta, who's trying to figure out who he is,and Katniss Everdeen, who was driven mad with grief. these people have seen things. Yes, but are they the most broken? No. People think two games should break you? Try Ten. Try, not having the capitols high class doctors patch you up, try being tortured so many times, you see the people of your past without having to sleep. I can't believe people are naive enough to think that the horrors seen in the games, the children who just go missing, that the sadist that was President snow let his marveled games, mutts, weapons, torture methods, not be tested. I would think that the brightest minds of Panem could have figured it out by now. But no. I owe the rebels for causing enough chaos or me to slip away from that hellhole, but. Are you that stupid?

I climb up in a tree, barely able to scramble there now. I'm near the outskirts on district one. Not sure if I'll make it the whole way, not sure if the people will ever know that if they don't destroy the simulation sector, and fast, they'll lose all they've fought for. I don't even know if they'll believe me.

I'll keep pushing on though. The thought of seeing my brother, my district for the first time in three years may be enough to get me to one. After that… I don't know.

I'm Zyra Koore, age 17. One of the many souls who where part of the simulations. I've won the equivalent of ten Hunger Games, and will my story ever be heard?


	2. I hate the Capitol Chap 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another chapter of Surviving the simulations! This time we hear from another Simulation Survivor and learn a bit more about what life is like in Project Simulation, and Zyra.**

 **Uhh. Warning , almost suicide mentioned.**

 **Please review!**

I hate the capitol.

I hate the Capitol. I really do. Even though the Resistance did their job, it's still, really. Capitol.

Flinching as I bring my leg up on the table, I think back to the hell I just escaped. While the place was terrible, I had freinds, albeit we didn't do what normal freinds or kids do, but, going into torture with someone you trust, it makes hell, a little less hellish.

FlashBack

I'm so excited. I've finally gotten off the streets of nine, and I'm moving up in the world. I mean, the president personally invited me to join his Project Simulation. Here I have food, and a roof over my head. It might be all bland and white, but we have tiny apartments, and a giant Cafeteria, training facilities ( which I haven't seen yet), a pool, a leisure area, and a courtyard of sorts( haven't seen that yet either.) but at the moment I'm kinda lost. I'm looking for the NTE room, where my work here will begin. They said it's high tech, I wonder what I'll be working with. I don't know why they'd pick me for that… I have no experience.

I turn down a hallway, looking around, I think it's around here…

" Hey.. you know you get extra hours if they catch you in the closets? I made that mistake once." I look to see a girl standing there, with Chestnut brown hair, and green eyes.

" Oh. I didn't know.. Uh. Can you point me in the direction of the NTE room? I'm kinda lost."

Her face fell. " Your new aren't you?"

" Yeah.."

" Do you know what NTE stands for?

" No."

" New Torture Experiences."

" What?!"

" This isn't heaven buddy. It's hell." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. " Torture house is where you go when your not in your Sim, and they use torture contraptions on you. It's not as bad as the sim though."

" What is in the Sim?"

" The Hunger Games. Every sick idea the Gamemakers have, is used on us. We get fatally injured, were pronounced dead. Or we actually die.."

" Fatally injured?"

" Oh yeah. They do a crap job patchin ya, then they put you right back in.."

" How many games have you gone in?"

" Only one. Been here about six months.. they're probably going to throw me in again soon."

" What was your injury?"

" Didn't have one. I won."

" Oh.."

" Mhm. You should go to the courtyard. She the ones runnin. I think there's three goin right now."

" Ok. " I said, walking towards the main area. I then look back, " Hey. Thanks…"

" Zyra." She said. " Zyra Koore."

END FLASHBACK

I smiled, remembering Zyra's constant sarcasm, with every game she won. Every injury she got. I only went into six games, ( winning three) and I am pretty whacked. Zyra's won ten. Honestly, it's harder when you win.

FlashBack

"What the Hell?." Zyra laughed, doubling over.

The rest of the group also dying of laughter.

" You. Told Her that? That is the absolute worst pickup ever!" Taliah said laughing too.

" You are definitely not. The ladies man." Liam said. Pointing in my direction.

" Ok. Ok. That's enough of your terrible pickup lines." Zyra spoke, slapping my arm.

End Flashback

I smiled. These where the moments I cherished. It made Hell a lot better. Zyra, Taliah, Liam, Scotty, And I made quite the little band of tortured beings.

While there where bad memories, like when Zyra got burned. Or Tali's mauled leg, Liam's Eye. Scotty, Scotty lost his arm. And they didn't even get him another one. I hope they made it out. Because they were the ones to keep me alive.

FlashBack

I stood there, Knife in hand.. shaking, unaware If I could finish the deed. I thought, about they good things I'd seen here, my freinds, Zyra.. Zyra.

I turned to see her, standing there, mortified as she realized what he was about to do.

" No. no no no no no. No you don't!" She yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. I drop the knife, collapsing, her following, hugging him tightly.

" You. You were actually going to do it.. you where.." she stumbled.

" But y-you were there. Y-you stopped me.. thank you." I looked at her sobbing form, rubbing her back. And he realized, he did have reasons to live.

End Flashback

My Name is Tanner Roosizo, I'm 17 years old, victor of three hunger games, victim of six. And one question poses over everything,

Will my story ever be heard?

 **REMEMBER SCUICIDE SHOULD NEVER BE AN OPTION. EVER.**

 **Please review!**


	3. They think a they've been tortured

**A/N: Hii! Sorry this is so short… I just wanted to finish up this introduction, and I think I'm going to wait to introduce the others, cause I need some action. Please Review!**

 **-Lex**

They think they've been tortured.

They think they've been tortured. Well. Some have. But others, come on. Watching the Games was bad and all, but have you ever felt pain? The capitolites think they feel pain because they life they knew was gone. That's the nicest torture I've ever seen. How many simulations have you been in? How many wrongly programmed torture machines, that accidentally did more than just hurt, they almost kill you? And then those bastards reprogramme it to be an execution tool? How much have they suffered? How many have had their leg mauled by a miss calculated electricuter?

How many, been burned by and uncontrolled fire where the device went a little out of hand, but they decide to use it anyways? How many of them, have had to watch their only friends die, because an experiment went wrong?

In all honesty I just want to be with my freinds again. My brother again. I mean, what if he didn't make it out? What if Zy didn't make it? Or Tanner or Scotty, or. Or Liam. My brother. The last person I share DNA With.

I remember my first day at Project Simulation. The day that I learned what hell was.

FLASHBACK TIME

I'm standing next to Liam, in the large group of people, all my age. We're standing in a large courtyard, walled by five different landscapes, a interview stand, and a large screen. Suddenly the screen lights up. And president Snow's face appears.

" Hello, Subjects of the Simulations. I am President snow… as you know. And welcome to your new home. " The screen went black.

" Well." Liam said. " Let's go to the room they talked about. The NTE room?" I nod. We head to the room. We walk inside and a platinum blonde man waited. And two others, a boy, with black shaggy hair and brown eyes, he looked disheveled. And a girl with a fire in her green eyes.

" Ah, good Your here. Come, sit. I'll explain things. Other team Admins may not be,as open but. I plan on it. My name is Red. And I'm your Admin. And this is the NTE room. New Torture Experience." The girl's head snapped, my eyes widened. Well. Crap. What the hell is this?

" You will have a daily Torture here, when your not in a Sim, or training for one. Which you will be sent to do soon enough. Now allow me to be clear on what is being simulated."

" And what would that be?" The girl grumbled, looking like she was about ready to slit Red's throat.

Red swallowed. " The Hunger Games."

" What?" We all said.

" Oh God." Liam muttered. " We're Tribs."

"Your first day is tomorrow. See you then. I'm sorry." Red spoke.

We all walked out.

" Pfft. Sorry my arse." I say

" Damn straight." The girl said.

" What the Hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Liam said.

" Hell. " the boy muttered.

" So.. what are your names?" Liam asked, always the gentleman.

" Zyra."

" Scotty."

We then walk in silence.

End Flashback!

I remember each moment, each Torture, each day when something terrible happened. There's nobody more broken than a victor.

My name is Taliah Rederick, I'm 17, Victor Of two games, Victim of seven.

One question poses over all,

Will my story ever be heard?


End file.
